Brian's Wish
by DecaTilde
Summary: A sequel to "The Depressed Dog", and a fanfic adaptation of "Christmas Guy", Brian, with Vinny's help, develops a plan to get the one and only thing he wants for Christmas. But at what cost?
1. The Mall

_Brian's Wish_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - The Mall

* * *

It started a week before Christmas at the Griffin house. As the family was watching _Home Alone with Competent Robbers_ , Lois was ready to go shopping.

"Come on, everybody, let's go to the mall," she informed everyone. "It's time for the Christmas Carnival."

"I love the Christmas Carnival!" Chris shouted and excitement, little knowing his nose was bleeding.

"Chris, calm down," Loissaid. "You're giving yourself a nosebleed."

"You know," Peter began, "the best thing about the Quahog Mall is finding fake reasons to turn around and look at passing teenage girls."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter and Lois at the mall, walking.

"Hey, Lois," Peter addressed, "Where did you say you wanted to go?"

"Marshall's," Loisanswered as a teenage girl passed by.

"Oh, really?" Peter replied. Pointing rather at the girl, he continued, "'Cause didn't we passMarshall's is down there?"

Connie D'Amico passed by them.

"No, no wait, the Marshall's is down _there_ ," Peter continued, looking at Connie. Suddenly, other teenage girls passed by, and Peter started looking at them. "No, that's the Ross Dress for Less, the Marshall'sis down _here_ , unless this is one of them two-Marshall's malls."

"Peter, I know what you're doing," Lois replied, aware. "Knock it off."

"Fine," Peter replied. "But you can't stop the girls in my head." A vision of himself in a hot tub with three teenage girls appeared above his head.

"You rock, Mr. G," said a girl.

"Great wine coolers, Mr. G," another girl added.

"Are you sure we don't have to wear clothes in here, Mr. G?" the third girl asked.

"You girls ain't cops, right?" Thought Peter asked.

* * *

The Griffins have arrived at the mall. As soon as they got in, Vinny started to admire the Santa hat Brian was wearing.

"Hey, nice hat," he complemented. "Maybe you and I should go to the Photo Booth."

"Do you only use adjectives sarcastically?" Brian asked.

"Great question, B," Vinny replied.

The two dogs stoppedshort when they saw a kid on the mall Santa's lap.

"Oh, look at that," Vinny pointed out. "Some kid is telling the mall Santa what she wants for Christmas."

This reminded Brian about something very sad. Then he looked at the rest of the Griffins, and Lois's arms, which were empty. He then turned to Vinny.

"Do you know what _I_ want for Christmas?" Brian asked him. "I want my friend back."

"Your friend?" Then he repeated.

"You remember my talking about Stewie, right?" Brian replied. "This is our first Christmas without him, and nobody's even mentioned him."

Vinny started to look sad. It was _his_ first Christmas without Leo.

"I just wish there was someway to bring him back," he continued, resignedly.

"Are you sure you want a dead baby under the tree?" Vinny asked, confused.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "And maybe some kibble, too."


	2. The Toy Store

Chapter 2 - The Toy Store

* * *

Still at the mall, Brian walked down an area, looking down on the dumps. Vinny followed him.

"Look, Brian," Vinny began, "I know how bad you want to see your friend's face again, but it's completely impossible. There ain't no way you can change the past."

"Stewie used to do that," Brian replied, before he sighed, "right before he died."

Vinny looked above Brian, at the direction they were going.

"So, why the hell are we going to the toy store?" he asked. "Ain't Chris a little too old for toys?"

"It used to be Stewie's favorite place to go in the mall," Brian answered. "It's where I bought his favorite teddy bear, Rupert. He couldn't bear to part without him, so I gave Rupert to Stewie so they'd be together in the afterlife."

Vinny understood. "Oh, I see." Smiling then, looking around, he continued, "Well, there _is_ plenty of good stuff here." He noticed a couple bookends on a shelf and picked them up. "Look at this, heavy bronze sheep bookends. What kid wouldn't want to play with these?" He acted out a scene. "'Bah. What are _you_ looking at?' 'Not much. _That's_ what I'm looking at.' 'You want to have a go?' ' I'd watch what I say with that other sheep right behind you.'" He turned one of the bookings before knocking it down with the other one. Brian's eyes widened. "I played this when I was a puppy. Course, I had to do it with ash trays, but I think that sheep is better."

Brian looked away, until he noticed something.

"Wait a minute," he said. He noticed a kid in a green stocking cap and a brown coat, carrying a blue box. The kid walked away, but Brian followed. "I... I think I know that boy." His eyes widened. "Could it be?"

The boy was in the back of the line. Brian stopped behind a toy rack. Vinny followed.

"Vinny," he continued. "That stocking cap. That brown coat." He realize something then. "Of course. That's Stewie."

"Huh?" Vinny was confused.

"Several months ago, on the night before he died," Brian informed, "Stewie told me that he time-traveled ahead to Christmas to buy that toy. It happened a week prior."

"I don't understand," Vinny replied, "so I'm angry and hungry. I'm gonna go punch a sandwich."

Vinny walked away while Brian hid behind the rack, watching Stewie bring the toy to the cashier. It was a _Jolly Farm Revue_ set.

"Wow," the cashier worker said, picking the toy up, "good timing, little fella. This one came out today."

"Yeah," Stewie chuckled, "I kind of knew that already."

"Would you like to donate an extra dollar to the Quahog Food Bank?" the worker asked.

Stewie answered, "Oh, sure. And would you like to come home and clean my toilet, while we're both doing stuff for each other?"

"Now if I remember correctly, the time machine return pad is in the backpack he's wearing," Brian whispered. "I have to get my paws on it, Vinny." A second of silence. "Vinny?"

The dog in question just came back after a fight with a black eyeand ruffed-up fur.

"That was a tough sandwich," he said.

"As tough as your mom's fat face," a meatball sub behind Vinny added.

"Hey, leave my mother out of this," Vinny replied, clenching his paws. "That woman stitched gloves 'til she was ninety."

"I _heard_ she was good with her hands."

"Nice," Vinny replied, sarcastically. "Hey, everybody, we got a funny sandwich here." He then scoffed at the sandwich. "Screw you."

"Vinny," Brian whispered, getting his attention. "I need you to get Stewie to take his backpack off."

"I ain't following, Brian," Vinny shrugged.

"There's no time for me to explain," Brian replied. "I need to steal something..."

"That's it," Vinny understood now, halting Brian. "You already explained. You need to steal something. Got it."

As Vinny started to walk to Stewie, Brian halted, "Wait a minute. What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Brian," Vinny assured. "I think I know you well enough to distract him."

Vinny got back to walking.

* * *

After Vinny cleaned himself up, he leaned against a column and got Stewie's attention.

"Hey, how you doing? This may sound a little presumptuous of me, but, uh, you ever do any modeling?"

"Well, not professionally," Stewie answered, "but I _have_ thought about it."

"You ought to," Vinny assured. "What are you, like, six-three? Six-four?"

"You're in you're in the ballpark," Stewie replied. "I carry myself taller. Good posture, very important."

"Oh, I agree," Vinny replied. "Let me see, let me see."

With that, Stewie started posing.

"That's good," Vinny said, paw under his chin. "But I feel like the backpack might be hiding some figure flaws."

Stewie chuckled. "Well, that is where you are wrong, my friend." He continued to pose away, unaware of Brian getting the return pad out of the backpack before running off. After posing, he continued, "You know, my friends ask me, 'Stewie, why do you throw up after every meal?'" He undid the snaps on his overalls and posed again. "This. This is why."


	3. Saving Stewie, But at a Price

Chapter 3 - Saving Stewie, But at a Price

* * *

Outside the toy store, the rest of the Griffins were still shopping.

"Oh," Peter began, "this Christmas Carnival has everything: games, food... Oh, my God, it's the carolers from _A Christmas Story_."

As Peter pointed out, the Chinese carolers were singing "Deck the Halls," but they kept having trouble with their L and R sounds.

"That's right, America," Peter reminded, "don't forget. Your beloved holiday movie is incredibly racist."

"And flom not that rong ago," one of the carolers added.

Lois was impressed. "I'm glad you're enjoying the Carnival, Peter," she said. "Now where are Brian and Vinny?"

"Yeah," Meg added. "I hadn't seen them since we came into the mall."

"Me, neither," Chris added.

"Oh, I bet they're just taking pictures at the photo booth," Peter guessed.

* * *

Back in the toy store, Vinny met with Brian at the "Employee's Only" section. Brian had the return pad in paw.

"All right, Brian," Vinny said. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. Stewie's in the back changing into a pair of tap shoes, for some reason."

"That's good," Brian replied. "Now, if I get things set up correctly, I can set the coordinates to the moment before Stewie got killed and I can save him."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny caught on, "Scott Bakula and all that."

"Yes, Vinny, Scott Bakula," Brian repeated. "Well, thanks for your help."

"You bet," Vinny replied.

"You realize," Brian explained, "if I save Stewie, Lois will not have made that coin-toss decision to buy you, which means we will never have met. I'll probably never see you again."

"Oh," Vinny understood.

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey, a dog _is_ man's best friend, right?"

The two dogs smiled sadly at each other. Brian patted Vinny's head.

"Just tell the Griffins that I've gone to take care of some things, okay, Vin?"

"Will do, Brian."

With that, Vinny walked off to return to the Griffins while Brian disappeared with the return pad.

* * *

At Brian's destination, his past self and Stewie were both ready for their street hockey game. Past Brian was carrying the net while Stewie carried the hockey sticks. The two made their way to the street.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began, "I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the two were on the road.

"God," Past Brian said, "look at this day, huh? You know, usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you'd be working on one of your machines, but here we are enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Then, he realized, "Oh, wait. I got to go grab my knee pads. I was using them for...for...for this other thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Stewie went inside the house while Past Brian put the net together. Unknown to both of them, however, Brian had appeared next to an external wall. Before he could go any further, Stewie heard the sound of screeching tires. A car caressed toward an unsuspecting Past Brian. This shocked Stewie.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

Without thinking, Stewie ran to Past Brian as fast as he could with his tiny legs. Brian followed him. Stewie jumped and pushed Past Brian out of the way. As soon as he did, Brian did the same for Stewie, right before the car plowed violently into him and continued on, leaving his mangled body lying in the street.

Stewie awoke atop Past Brian and exuberantly placed his hands on his chest.

"I'm alive," he whispered. "I'm alive!"

"Yeah, me, too," Past Brian added. "But what the hell's going on here?"

The two heard Brian's groaning in pain.

"Oh, my God!" Stewie shouted as Past Brian's eyes widened in panic.

The two rushed to the mangled dog.

"Brian, where the hell did _this_ you come from? You didn't use my cloning machine, did you?"

"No," Brian answered, struggling. "I'm...him...from...the future."

"The future?" Past Brian repeated.

"I...had to save Stewie from suffering the...same fate I did."

Stewie shed tears not only of grief, but also of joy. "Thank you so much."

Past Brian noticed that Stewie and Brian were fading away.

"Stewie," he began, "what... What's happening to you?"

Stewie noticed. "Oh, my God. I'm fading away. And so is the Brian from the future."

"The...return pad," Brian groaned. "It's near the house. You have to send it back...to where it came from."

"I'll do it," Past Brian declared as he understood. Rushing to the pad, Past Brian pressed the center button, and it disappeared. As it did, Stewie faded completely back in, but Brian continued to fade out.

"Oh, Brian," Stewie cried. "Thank you for saving me. Many other families would have moved on and gotten another baby."

"You're...welcome, Stewie," Brain replied. With a smile, he raised his head and continued, "Merry...Christmas, my friend."

Before he could die, Brian faded out completely from existence. His timeline had ceased to exist. As that Brian no longer existed, Past Brian, who was now the main Brian, laid a paw on Stewie's shoulder, as he began to cry.

"It's okay, Stewie," Brian assured. "If it weren't for him...or, me, you'd have died in his place."

Stewie smiled sadly at what Brian had said.

* * *

Before the timeline was erased, Vinny had walked back to the rest of the Griffins.

"There you are, Vinny," Lois said. "Where's Brian?"

"Oh," Vinny began, "he said he had something to take care of."

Before he could continue, he noticed Stewie fade into existence in Lois's now-cupped hands; he wore an elf costume. Brian, wearing his Santa hat, faded in as well. Then, Vinny started to fade out.

"Thank you, big brother," he whispered, accepting his fate. "I'm coming home."

With that, Vinny faded out of existence, while the Griffins, now a whole family again, then paid no notice that Vinny was ever there.

* * *

Back in the toy store, Stewie tapped a foot in waiting while his return pad returned in his backpack.

"Hmmm," he wondered, realizing. "Starting to think that guy wasn't a real modeling agent. And I'm starting to think that _other_ guy wasn't a real penis-butt inspector."

* * *

Flash-forward to Christmas Day at the Griffin house. The entire family was unwrapping gifts while Brian and Stewie sat near the tree.

"Here you go, Stewie," Brian said, handing Stewie a gift. "Merry Christmas."

Stewie opened the gift. It was a picture of the two of them, with the words "Friends Forever" engraved below the frame.

"Brian," Stewie said. "It's wonderful. But not as wonderful as what you did for me several months ago. Thank's for everything, Brian."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "You're my best friend, and I love you, even though that really creepy eye contact you've been making with me all morning is starting to bug me."

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this sequel to "The Depressed Dog", and Brian is no longer depressed now that Stewie's life has been saved. I also hope Cybrawler253 enjoyed it, too. I assume that she, and the rest who enjoyed this fanfic, have a wonderful Christmas. Peace.


End file.
